Merlin and Kira
by Emmapink
Summary: Follow the adventures of Merlin, Arthur and Kira as they become even closer revealing secrets, faced with difficult decisions and friendships put to the test with new characters not featured in series 1, 2 and 3 come and join the journey


**Hi guys I got quite a lot of chapters but I upload this one and see how it goes **

**Please review it mean a lot **

**This is my first attempt at a Merlin fan fiction**

**It is set after the third series**

**I have made it my own by adding in new characters**

**Kira is mine so please do not copy him thanks **

**All other characters belong to the BBC even though the plot ideas are mine **

**Enjoy **

**Review **

**Here is it **

Chapter one: The attack in Arthurs chambers

Merlin's POV

It had taken a few minutes for Merlin to register that it was morning as he opened his eyes only to find the sun bursting into his room from the open window.

As he lay down in his bed he could hear movement from the main part of the chamber.

He sat up slightly in his bed wondering if had over slept again but as he heaved himself up from his bed the door to his chamber was flung open to reveal Gaius.

"Ah Merlin you're up good I have made you something to eat but I am afraid that you will have to eat it on the way to your duties otherwise you shall be late…again" he said while looking at Merlin weirdly with worry clearly shown in his eyes. Gaius pointed towards the mirror that had recently been placed in side the chamber.

With two quick strides towards the mirror to find what Gaius had been looking at, Merlin had found him self staring back at his reflection his hair was messy jet black with piercing blue eyes that stood out even more against his pasty skin.

But what caught his attention was a long scratch that looked slightly flamed.

Taking his eyes away from the mirror he blinked a couple of time surprised by the sudden dizziness that had hit him making him slightly wheezy however Merlin covered it up by making his expression emotionless he had not wanted to show any of this to Gaius he did not want him worrying more then he had.

"Merlin how did you manage to do that?" Gaius asked his eyes showed his distress.

Merlin had often found it hard to lie to his guardian especially with everything that he has

done for him yet he could not quite find the courage to tell him the truth.

A little white lie slipped out his mouth like he had always done with Arthur but this time towards his guardian instead as he knew it was for the best because he knew that his guardian would end up worrying.

Taking a deep breath he looked Gaius in the eye "I don't remember" he responded he turned away wondering if what had happened the night before would course him any more trouble today.

"Well its best you get ready" Gaius said as he went to leave but as he turned at the last second before adding "I know more then anyone Merlin so do not lie to me"

"Gaius please I don't remember I mean it" Merlin said quickly.

"I am going out maybe at dinner you might consider not to lie to me Merlin" he said loudly before leaving Merlin standing there in shock and sadness but Gaius didn't seem to mind as he burst through the remainder of the chamber before he completely disappeared.

Gaius POV

Gaius knew that he would regret shouting at Merlin but as he went to collect his morning supplies he thought about how much he had wanted him to confine in him in what ever that was wrong, he didn't want Merlin to lie to him.

"Gaius have you seen Merlin, it seems that Arthur has gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and is really irritated demanding for Merlin at once" asked the familiar knight Lancelot.

"Yes he is up and getting dress as we speak please do tell the prince that he is on his way" replied Gaius.

As much as he was angry with Merlin he still pitted him for having to deal with Arthur's wrath and what gotten him in such a mood.

Kira's POV

It did not take long for the young boy to realize that he was no longer in his village.

It had not made much sense but then his life never had since his mother had passed away killed in fact and because the death had came so suddenly he had not known where or who his father is, he didn't even know whether he was alive or not.

The young boy sat up right only to find himself within some sort of forest with his arm bleeding slightly. Luckily it had not been a deep cut but it was still stinging faintly.

He wore a white top with a dark blue jacket over his shoulders with somewhat scruffy trousers with black combat styled boots.

His long brown hair was tattered; he had often had to stop to move his hair from his lost and confused piercing green eyes to prevent the irritation.

His white top had blood on his right sleeve where it was cut but he did not care about that now he was more worried about the sound that was approaching and fast so he struggled quickly to his feet swaying for a few seconds before he headed head first into a hollow edge of the tree hoping that he would be able to hide safely inside but peeked out of it. He was sure that he wanted to see who was approaching but was not so sure he wanted to face what was getting close every second that passed.

Merlin's POV

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes as he entered his master's chambers to find cloths covering the floor as well as all he processions ripped from draws.

"About time where have you been" shouted Arthur as he came out from behind the screen.

"Oh I don't know maybe sleeping" said Merlin sarcastically.

"You should have been here an hour ago. Why is it always the same with you Merlin, always some excuse" said Arthur irritated.

"What happened in here anyway" asked Merlin as he bent down beginning to pick up Arthur's cloths only to course a shooting pain in his head and he yelped a little but lucky Arthur didn't notice.

"I don't know I woke up this morning to find it like this and if you where here then it wouldn't of happened" said Arthur angrily.

"Sorry sire" said Merlin but thinking in his head what a royal prat he really is.

"Well now you're here you can start by cleaning my room, cleaning my chainmail, making up my bed, setting out my cloths for the banquet later and clean out my horses" he said we he charged towards the door but turned at the last second.

"How did that happen anyway?"

"What are you on about sire" said Merlin.

"Oh I don't know Merlin maybe the scratch on you're face" Arthur said. "Oh I don't actually remember which I know is strange but never mind I best get to work don't you have a meeting to get too" Merlin asked him.

"In fact I do and you really should be joining me but because you have fallen behind I leave you too it" he smiled half heartily before leaving Merlin standing there holding a pile of Arthur's cloths.

As soon as Arthur had left, his powers kicked into action sending the cloths in his hand into the basket which was sitting on Arthur's desk. It only took him ten minutes using his powers to get the room back to its normal clean self until Arthur would turn up and make it a mess again.

He picked up the basket left on the desk before heading towards the door but that was when the door burst open revealing a tall man wearing strange looking cloths.

"Where is the boy" he asked Merlin violently.

"This is Prince Arthur's chambers you are not allowed in here and I do not know who you are talking about" said Merlin quickly.

The man charged at Merlin without any warning and before Merlin's magic kicked into action he was charged to the floor banging his head on the cold hard floor with the basket flying of with the cloths going everywhere.

"Tell me where Arthur is then" he hissed at Merlin.

"I don't know" he began as the man put a knife to Merlin's neck.

"Oh yes you do…you're his servant am I correct. The one known as Merlin" he said as he got ever closer to Merlin's neck with the knife.

"What has that got to do with you" Merlin said keeping a very close eye on the knife.

Everything actually" he smiled pleasantly to himself.

Just as the man went to cut Merlin's arm Gwaine burst into the room wearing his knight uniform with his sword at the ready.

"What is going on in here I heard a loud thud" he said as his eyes landed on the man on top of Merlin about to cut him.

"Put the knife down there is no need for someone to get hurt" said Gwaine fearlessly.

"Sir Gwaine am I correct? Yes, I know about you. Come to save the servant have you" said the man pleased with himself.

Merlin couldn't use his powers not now that Gwaine was here.

Merlin felt his head banging a lot more then it had been before. He should of known getting attacked the night before and someone using a knife to scratch his face would be a bad a sign and now he had landing himself in this mess.

"Sir Gwaine I am going to leave the castle if you like it or not with Merlin and you or any other knight will not save him" he said as Gwaine charged at him.

Merlin watched in horror as Gwaine charged and the man used the knife to piece Merlin's arm and before Gwaine reached them both Merlin found himself being chucked half way across the room landed on the other side of Arthur's bed.

"Merlin" Gwaine shouted in horror but he was faced with bigger problems as the man charged at him.

End of chapter one


End file.
